wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Calypso (C/A/F)
Calypso 'is a character created for the Character/Art/Fanfiction contest and belongs to Streamy, Mystery and EveryNamesTaken. Intro Calypso is both cursed and blessed. One of the most wanted dragons in Pyrrhia, she lives her days through lies and secrecy, believing no one. Perhaps you have seen her; it's easy to pass her off as a hybrid. But as you begin to take in her full appearance, you feel her eyes fix upon you, and there is no turning back now. You're on her watch list, and she will never trust you again. Appearance "Do me a favour and don't ask. Please." Calypso could pass easily as a hybrid, with her smooth charcoal gray scales and large speckled wings, and it's one of the many things she has learnt to be grateful for in life, but her true scales tell a different story. Calypso is thin, almost bony, and at one point her bones could easily be seen. She appears lithe and wiry, but fragile all the same. Her talons and horns seem to glow slightly and her horns point backward in a simple curve, Although most have healed by this point, scars can still be seen on her scales, concentrated around her tail and wings, with markings llining her limbs. They are unnatural, and definitely not by choice. Calypso has dark gray scales that are smooth and look almost skin-like- but that changes around her tail and shoulder blades, where small, bright gold and red diamond-shaped scales begin to appear and increase down the length of her tail and up to her wings. Her wings, which resemble a SkyWing's, are large and speckled with golden and orange NightWing star scales along the bottom edge against a dark gray background. Small, barely visible scars can be seen on her wings, where her few feathers were removed during childhood. The other interesting part of Calypso is her tail. Golden, orange and occasionally red diamond-like scales being to appear at the base of her tail and on her neck; first occasionally until her almost whole tail is covered. The neck scales extend upwards like a headdress over her head and to her forehead. Only the tip of her tail, however, is pure orange-gold. There, too are a few scars, but are also almost invisible. She has small spikes down her spine that begin orange-gold but about half-way become white. Her eyes are bright gold. Calypso is fairly short, but has a rather long body to make up for it, as well as averagely sized but thin limbs. Typically, Calypso carries a small leather pouch that has a pocketknife, some paper and a bit of charcoal in, as well as money. She does not wear jewelry, but has a gold earring stored away in a box somewhere, the only proof that her mother ever existed. Personality "Like I said, I lied, okay? So you can do like I told you the first time we met and go the heck away." Ever since she was around five years old, Calypso kept her true thoughts locked away in the depths of her heart, knowing something bad would happen if she ever let them out again. Instead, she tries to appear calm but always has some form of intense emotion going on inside of her, but she keeps it all hidden. To others, Calypso is blunt and sarcastic and angry, but never truly wants to hurt others. And that's all that most usually know about her, because she doesn't let anyone near her true self, ''at all. She is afraid of her friends forgetting her despite what she thinks. Calypso is always wary, always on the look out, and never, ever lets her guard down. She despises talking to dragons out right and prefers for them to approach her first. She will analyse your first impression of her and often act accordingly, changing personalities to fit each's view of her which causes her to stress out in situations with lots of dragons who know her. She is always thinking, pondering others' actions. Her intelligence can sometimes seem a curse when combined with her sensitivity and emotions, and she will worry for days on end- but because she refuses to show this or confide in anyone (she thinks it would stop her from being strong), she can drive herself crazy with worrying and her own thoughts. Despite this, Calypso hates crying and generally cannot, and has not for over a year. She is also extremely secretive, preferring to lie or say nothing than reveal information about herself, although some is revealed through small gestures and occasional thouguhts. She lies constantly, to protect herself or steer clear of memories and other thoughts. She is terrified of herself and what she can do, and has convinced herself that she will never be normal or helpful, and everyone else can't be trusted- she thinks they are all out for her. Deep down she is still insecure and anxious, but she isn't as defensive and longs to be able to trust others instead of pushing them away to prevent any future pain. She is very clever and able to deduce things quickly, but struggles with understanding feelings as emotions and anxiety cloud her thinking and affect her descisions. Calypso has a natural curiosity inside of her and always wants to know more and be certain of things, and enjoys researching. She wishes to be strong and will hide her feelings (both physical and mental) to the extreme to do so. She values others' thoughts incredibly and will trust others more than herself, often blaming herself for everything bad going on in the world. Sometimes, she will see logic and tell herself that there are other reasons, but she struggles with making herself think logically when her emotions are out of control, which is almost all the time. Once someone has earned Calypso's trust, she will be almost unconditionally loyal to them and rather clingy at times, but she will make note of any suspicious actions and will disappear as soon as she thinks she could be in danger, which has made her many enemies. She could've hated the world and destroyed others, but chose to destroy herself instead, resulting in the intense anger and self-loathing that fills her spare time. Calypso pledges to be as busy as she possibly can, because it stops her from thinking and remembering, which she despises. She has issues with overworking, and constantly drives herself to the breaking point. Her mind knows she can be free and happy if she tried, but she is too scared and uncertain to try. Despite all of this, Calypso is truly kind at heart, but she is also afraid to show it. The only true emotion she shows others is anger and sometimes sadness. Calypso has anxiety, which she is learning to deal with. She also has undiagnosed PTSD from various events in her past and is why she trusts nobody, especially herself. She struggles with keeping the same mindset, and her personality appears to fluctuate between sad, lonely, and mistrustful and angry, cruel and deceiving. It's the reason why she moved out of the Sky Kingdom entirely, and left to live by herself on a mountain near the border, with no one to accompany her but her thoughts. The only things that calm her down are music and drawing, and she often sings or hums under her breath when scared. History "I wasn't always like this. Just ask my parents. Oh wait, they're both dead." Hatching and Naming= Hardly anything about Calypso is normal, and her birth was no exception. Before Calypso had hatched, her mother left Pyrrhia for an unknown amount of time, leaving her egg with its father, a perfectly normal NightWing named Skychaser. On the night of her hatching, Calypso's egg-watcher allegedly fell asleep beside the fireplace, and didn't notice the egg rolling into the embers. When Skychaser came, the egg had hatched, ash filling the interior and on top of that, a small, dark gray dragonet. Skychaser was not one to think before acting, and being a noble, ordered the egg-watcher out of the house immediately, and reported her to the authorities for dragonet abuse. Calypso was named by the wishes of her mother, Rhythm, who had always been fond of music and mythology. Under her father's careful teaching, she became one of the smartest young NightWings known by the age of two, and was admired by her friends. She was raised to be quiet and obedient, but also socially adept. And yet, despite her brilliance, Calypso seemed to have grown, as though she was pushed to mature by the talons of society. |-|1 - 4 years old= She spent her childhood without a mother, left with a father who seemed determined to prove Rhythm didn't exist. As the direct descendant of her father and therefore heir to his business, Calypso was placed on a pedestal by all she knew, and was practically excpected to have a full knowledge from birth. In Skychaser's house, knowledge and skill was everything. Know when to play fair and when to cheat, when to lie and when to keep to the truth. You fail, and you are left for the swords. You're the reason why you failed, Skychaser would tell her after a defeat. This might have been why Calypso became self-deprecating early on, but she has not worked this out yet as she despises remembering thoughts from that time. Even though she knew Skychaser loved her, Calypso still felt otherwise sometimes. The parents in scrolls were loving and approachable, and told their dragonets that as long as they did their best, the mark didn't matter- exactly the opposite of what she'd been taught. The parents in scrolls let their dragonets stay home from school when they were ill and took them to have fun on weekends instead of meeting "important connections" and studying and leaving them on their own and disappearing somewhere for hours. They didn't howl at imperfection, instead gently corrected it. But remembering how her father bought her wonderful scrolls and new songs to learn, and helped her with studies, she shook the thought from her head. Some time when she was three, Calypso first discovered fire-coloured scales appearing on her neck and tail, and her normally white star scales turned to orange. She managed to keep them hidden with black cloth, though, but when feathers started to sprout out of her wings and tail, she could no longer keep it a secret. Skychaser confronted her about this, and when a terrified Calypso answered that she had no idea it was happening, he was livid. He began raging about thing like "half-breed" and "just like her" and "I should've known", befoe warning her to keep this hidden at all costs. After all, hybrids were a curse- just look at Darkstalker. The only good dragon was a pure nightwing, her father told her. Later, Calypso suspected that Skychaser would've thrown her out if it didn't attract attention. Of course, her classmates found out. The first to do so was her friend, Starseer. She promised not to tell anyone, but a few weeks later, almost the whole class found out anyway. She was called a freak, a monster. She didn't deserve to live. Calypso was furious, but she kept it all hidden, deciding to ignore her friend instead. Skychaser told her to focus on her studies and surpass the rest, which she did, and while it did cause some to be on her side, it only fueled the fire of her enemies. Although it wasn't much better, days were endurable, especially as Starseer told her that the others had forced her to reveal Calypso's secret. Until she found out that practically the whole school knew her secret, because Skychaser himself had told the school. Late at night, Calypso found a letter adressed to her father from the school. Unfortunately, due to your daughter's hybrid nature, she will be unable to continue studying at Brightspirit's academy for aspiring young NightWings, as we predict she will encounter difficulties in her studies and social aspects of school life. As for keeping this a secret, as long as your daughter does not cause trouble at school and you pay the according amount, no one will have to know, the letter said. It continued to describe methods of payment and alternative methods of "living" for Calypso, such as putting her up for adoption, or giving her away to her mother's tribe, as though they could control Calypso's life. Her trust in dragons crumbled away completely, and she burnt the letter to ash. One day a mysterious hooded dragon came up to her in the streets, asking her to follow them into an alleyway. She struggled at first, before the dragon took off their hood, revealing bright copper scales and fire-coloured scales covering their neck and tail, just like hers. The dragon introduced themselves as Rhythm, and asked Calypso to lead her to Calypso's home, which she did, rather uncertainly. When Skychaser opened the door, he was first shocked, then confused, then angry. After all, Rhythm had practically disappeared off the face of the world for three or so years, and to return now with her abandoned daughter on his doorstep wasn't exactly reassuring. He had a huge argument with Rhythm, who told Calypso she was her mother, before asking Calypso if she would like to go with her. Without thinking, she agreed, and they left for the mountains the next day. |-|Outside the NightWing kingdom= Calypso spent the happiest months of her life with her mother in the mountain range south of the SkyWings, in a small wooden cabin near a forest. Rhythm was smart, relatable, loved music and was just like her. With her mother, Calypso learnt to sing better, as well as play various instruments. She learnt almost a year's worth of school in just 7 months with her, before one day, Rhythm disappeared entirely, with no sign that she ever existed except for an earring that had been left in the doorway. There was no sign of a struggle. Calypso was scared, but more angry than anything. Why did her mother abandon her, if she hadn't been kidnapped or forced to leave? Why hadn't she told her, or left a note, or found someone to help? Rhythm knew Calypso would never want to go back to the night kingdom, to live with a father who cared only for the perfect image of his daughter and a society that meant NightWings ruled supreme above all others. There was nowhere else for her to go, and her mother knew that. Did she mean for her to die? And in that moment, Calypso decided she'd had enough of her parents who didn't care for her. If they wanted to pretend she didn't exist, fine. She didn't want them to exist anyway. In her anger, she burnt down their house, but got trapped in it, and escaped at the last moment, her wing feathers aflamee. She flew for safety. The house took half the forest down with it, and by the time it'd stopped burning, Calypso had collapsed a few mountains away. |-|With the Skyshakers= Calypso woke up in a caravan. Strangely, though she remembered being in a fire and being hurt, her scales had almost miraculously grown back to normal. She tried to escape, but before she could she was stopped by a SeaWing, who introduced herself as Cerulean of the Skyshakers, a travelling band. Cerulean told her that she had been found unconcious on a mountain nearby the day before, and asked her many questions, most of which Calypso ignored. She told Cerulean that she was a SkyWing-NightWing hybrid, to avoid too many questions, and when asked about her musical ability, she said she could sing. Calypso was given a song to learn as she had to stand in for another member in that night's performance in the Sky Kingdom. Luckily, she didn't fail- in fact, she far from failed. She was accepted almost instantly into the group, and was given a stage name, Phoenix, from her unusual scale colouring; and her feathers, half of which had been burnt off in the fire, revealing regular wing membranes underneath. She quickly became an important member of the group, which consisted of dragons from almost every tribe. Although she initially was enemies with Pathseeker, they eventually learnt to become friends. But after over a year with the band, she was approached after a performance in the Sky Kingdom by a skywing claiming to be "persecuted by society" or judged, and who Calypso immediately empathised with. The SkyWing, who called himself Altitude, asked not to be mentioned by Calypso to anyone as they could turn on the two of them; and Calypso, eager to help, agreed. She spent over a month meeting up with Altitude, and the two of them became close- he even taught her how to fly, and caught her when she fell. Because of this, Calypso promised to help him back to the best of her ability. Despite their close friendship, Calypso found Altitude slightly suspicious as he contradicted himself occcasionally and made judging remarks unusual for someone who claimed to be "persecuted by society", but she supposed it was only normal and passed it off as her being paranoid. He seemed to dislike Avocet and Cerulean for some reason, and that dislike intensified when she told him she found them kissing backstage. Despite this, Calypso still trusted him deeply. Until one day, Altitude appeared up at a campfire concert at the edge of the Sky Kingdom and congratulated Calypso on her performance, and with him were a few cloaked dragons. Nervous, she asked him what he was doing there (he liked to be secretive and out of public view) and who those dragons were, but Altitude didn't answer. Instead, he asked her to bring Cerulean and Avocet to him. Slightly suspicious, Calypso did as she was asked, but asked the others to follow them and keep a look out for suspicious activity, and they agreed. After doing so, Altitude asked her to leave the area, making her even more suspicious- so she stayed behind, hidden behind the caravans. What she saw changed her view on dragons forever. Altitude, who had seemed so nice before, threatened the two eldest members at knifepoint to "change their ways"- and she suddenly understood Altitude's attitude towards the two dragonesses; not becuse they were friends and in different tribes, but because they loved eachother. Horrfied, Calypso made to leave, when he spotted her and beckoned her forward. As she moved forward, the cloaked dragons moved forward too and took off their hoods, revealing themselves as SkyWings and SeaWings, all looking towards Avocet and Cerulean with hateful glances. Altitude ordered her to "show them what they deserve"- to torture them with her fire. Hesitating, Calypso refused, but then she was reminded how she promised to help to the best of her ability. Still refusing, she was then threatened with a knife, and she opened her mouth- and breathed fire in Altitude's face, but the flames reflected right off his scales. The SkyWing was an animus, and he enchanted a large tree nearby to trap Calypso and attacked the two of them himself, along with the four cloaked dragons. Terrified of what was about to happen, and angry at Altitude for lying and threatening her, she did her best to burn her way out of the tree but the branches twisted tighter until she could barely see the outside. Outside of her cage, the others tried to save Cerulean and Avocet, but were chained by Altitude, who enchanted rocks by their feet to become chains as he ordered the cloaked dragons to retreat and keep an eye on Calypso, who he called partly the reason they came. Feeling even more betrayed, and most of all, scared of what might happen, Calypso tried once more to burn through her tree as some branches were practically pressing against her scales, and this time, she succeeded. The red and gold scales that had been practically useless for most of her life set the tree alight and it burst apart, blasting pieces of fiery wood across the area. Calypso was, quite literally, on fire. Her "ember" scales glowed with flame, which spread to every part of her body, burning her normal scales which were, at the same time, rapidly growing back. Needless to say, it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She flew at Altitude, whose animus protection burned away, gripping him with her burning talons and he crashed into Avocet, followed by Cerulean. The fire spread quickly and soon engulfed the area, trapping everyone there within it. Calypso did her best to get out, but only just made it out of the fire where it had stopped near a small lake. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Pathseeker flying towards the sky. |-|Life in the sky kingdom-present day= Following the fire, Calypso spent most of her days at the very edge of the Sky Kingdom, until she was fairly certain that everyone had forgotten about her. wip Powers and Abilities "I'm not as powerless as you might think." '''Intelligence Calypso is smart, being half NightWing and raised as one, and she loves knowledge and research. This is one of her stronger skills, and the one she is most proud of as it draws friendly dragons to her without her having to talk to them. Calypso knows lots of trivia, but pretends that trivia is useless to fit in and seem normal even though she know she clearly isn't. Fire Calypso has extraordinarily powerful fire, a bit more so than the most powerful SkyWings, but still nowhere as powerful as her mother. As this is only in the form of firebreath, she has full control over it- her fire-coloured "ember" scales have sarcely any power of their own on an average day, unlike Rhythm's. Calypso hates having to use her power, and avoids it whenever possible, as she can destroy things completely when angry. She tries to hide it most of the time. Musical Capabilities She loved music from a young age, and loves singing. For a while after her mother's disappearance, she travelled with a band of travelling musicians and was known by the stage name The Phoenix Of The Ashes (phoenix for short). Eyesight and Accuracy This is what makes her art so good, as well as the agility and precision of her tools and talons. Calypso trained hard to improve her accuracy and eye for detail since she left home through drawing constantly, trying to remember the good memories and forget the bad ones. Relationships "In case you couldn't tell, I'm not too fond of dragons." Relatives Skychaser: Calypso hates him with every last bit of her being, and honestly does not particularly care that he is dead, as he is partly the reason why she is so distrustful and scared of herself. After his death, Calypso felt free, but also afraid to ever go back to the Night Kingdom. Rhythm: Calypso loved her mother, but would not wish to see her again if she ever came back, which is unlikely, as it would be far too awkard for Calypso and she doesn't want her to see what Calypso has become. The Skyshakers Cerulean: Cerulean, although she is the average age of a mother, seemed more like a cool big sister than a mom to Calypso. She was the dragon Calypso relied on most when she was around, as she was extremely calm and understanding. Calypso still hates herself for being involved in her disappearance and possible death, but doesn't blame Cerulean for it. Avocet: She was grateful to Avocet for saving her, and appreciates the music and singing tips she gives her, but Calypso wished that she would stop trying to offer to teach her how to fly better. Calypso wished that she and Cerulean would get a room when kissing. Personally, they aren't that close as the older members and younger members tend to stick to their age groups. Rush: Calypso liked the young rainwing's intelligence and logic, and his patience. She admired how he can create amazing songs in just a few hours when they are practically the same age, although she hated his habit of instinctively camoflaging his scales when sleeping, as she has sat on him by accident a lot. Ridge: She finds him nice to be around, and likes his jokes, although like with other older members (apart from Cerulean), she isn't that close to him. Shore: The two of them were great friends, and she enjoyed pranking Pathseeker with her. Like with Cerulean, Calypso is still guilty every day over her disappearance, and occasionally imagines her and Pathseeker's voices in her head guiding her in life. Pathseeker: Also great friends, along with Shore. Pathseeker and Calypso used to be semi-enemies as their personalities clashed badly, both being rather sarcastic and clever, but Pathseeker is more socially adept and skeptical than Calypso. Calypso used to distrust her as she was a NightWing, but learned to like her. Pathseeker is the only member of the Skyshakers Calypso knew for sure survived the fire. Others Altitude: Quotes "I've said many things. Not all of them are true." "So why don't you just, I dunno, leave?" -To Shore "So what if I'm angry all the time? In case you didn't know, there's a reason, ''and it has nothing to do with you, so ''don't ask." -To Pathseeker when confronted "If you must know, my name's Calypso, and I... appreciate ''being saved, but an explanation would be nice." -to Cerulean Trivia "Why on ''earth would anyone want to know the average amount of scales I have?" * She loves fish * She is full of comebacks but can't find the right situation to say it * The creator originally came up with Calypso's name first, then decided to build a character around it, but with a twist, to make her different from the typical dragon that would be called Calypso * Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content